Hogmanay
by Quill of Minerva
Summary: Two years have gone by. Things have happened. Friends have gone off in different directions. Beverly decides to invite her friends to celebrate the New Year with her on Caldos. Does contain Adult themes. PC


Title: Hogmanay

Author: Clayre

Beta: Jamie

Pairing: P/C

Rating: M

Summary: Two years have gone by. Things have happened. Friends have gone off in different directions. Beverly decides to invite her friends to celebrate the New Year with her on Caldos. Does contain Adult themes.

A/N: This was originally meant to be my Xmas story to you all but I didn't get it done in time. The original title was Christmas on Caldos. Happy New Year Everyone.

Hogmanay

It had been two years since she had hung up her Starfleet uniform. Two years since she had said her goodbyes to Deanna, Will, and Geordi. Two years since she had kissed Jean-Luc Picard on the cheek and wished him well before stepping on to the transporter pad and beaming off the Enterprise. Two years since she had returned to Caldos and set up the medical practice that she had promised her grandmother, Felisa Howard she would set up once she graduated from the Academy. The promise had been a long time in coming but it had finally been fulfilled and had become an important part of the colony, just like Felisa had hoped it would.

For the first time in a long while, Beverly Crusher felt at peace. She was able to work to her own projects while still being able to treat the colony's people without fear of screwing up the Prime Directive or having to obey orders that took her away from her research or treating people. Caldos had welcomed her right with open arms and she had slotted back into colony life remarkably easily. Years of space travel had finally taken its toll on Beverly and she had longed to return to where days were filled with sunlight not stars. She had also become disillusioned with Starfleet, by their constraints, by the politics that seemed to revolve around every mission, every move she made. Her mind had been made up weeks before Jean-Luc had dropped the bombshell of his marriage to Belle Du Maurier on her. His bombshell had simply reminded her that she needed to send off her resignation. She managed to call in a few favours so it would seem to Jean-Luc that she had actually sent off her resignation a week before his announcement. In the two years since leaving the Enterprise, she had lost contact with him but had been updated on his progress by Deanna who was in constant contact. The engagement has been called off a couple of months after Beverly's departure and according to Deanna it had been a mutual decision. However, she wasn't sure of the all details because Jean-Luc had not confided in her.

The only thing that Beverly lacked on Caldos was the presence of her friends, she hadn't truly appreciated the true meaning of them while serving with them on board the Enterprise day in, day out but now that she was away from them, she missed their presence. She even missed Deanna turning up at some insane hour and demanding that she have company while eating her weight in chocolate before her shift started.

So one dismal morning, while Beverly pondered her friends over a mug of steaming hot chocolate, an idea had come to her and she immediately set about writing invitations, for them to join her for the celebration of Hogmanay on Caldos. Hogmanay was an important time of year for those of Scottish heritage. It was a magical time of year and Beverly really wanted to share it with them and show them the traditions that had been passed down to her.

Deanna and Will immediately answered and accepted her invitation, while Worf and Geordi were unable to come. Data accepted, but had asked if he could bring a guest. From Jean-Luc, she heard nothing. She hadn't expected him to reply instantly but she had expected something, a polite apology even, yet she received nothing. The days went by and became weeks, but still nothing from him. According to Deanna, Will had not heard anything from their former captain but Data had assured them that he was well, though he could not shed any light on why the esteemed captain had not returned Beverly's message. Beverly was concerned as to why she was being ignored, but put it down to that she hadn't been in contact with him much since she had left him. Maybe he was still angry with her and had no intention of speaking with her. Maybe he had decided to move on completely and push her to back of his mind.

With two days to go till Deanna, Will, Data and Data's guest Eva descended on her home, Beverly stood on the porch of the house that had belonged to her Nana and stared up at the night sky above her. It was a beautiful night, the stars twinkled brightly and the moon shone with all its glory. Light footsteps on the gravel path stirred her from her thoughts and she turned to see who would pay such a late night visit.

Her jaw loosened and her mouth fell open at the sight of the man coming towards her.

"Jean-Luc?" she asked when her mouth finally engaged with her brain.

The streams of moonlight shone on his manly features, giving him a mystical glow. He didn't answer her and Beverly blinked and rubbed her eyes, she wanted to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Maybe the brandy she had consumed half an hour before had gone to her head. When she opened her eyes again, he was still there, he had come to standstill before her.

"Jean-Luc?" she asked again as she made her way down the porch steps and moved towards him.

"Beverly," he said, his baritone voice soft and smooth.

As soon as she heard his voice, she bounded down the porch steps and moved towards him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him to her. She wasn't quite sure why she had reacted like that, but she did know that she needed to feel him. It had been so long since she had heard his rich voice, and as soon as she had heard it, it stirred something within her and she had melted. His arms wrapped around her and he hugged her back. Instantly, she felt like they had never parted. His hands caressed her back as his head buried into the crook of her neck. If she didn't know him better, she would have thought he was smelling her hair.

"What are you doing here?" she heard herself ask, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Someone mentioned something about celebrating New Years on Caldos this year," he replied, his voice also muffled.

"But I thought, as I didn't hear from you, you wouldn't come," she responded, somewhat confused.

"You have no idea how many messages I recorded to you but then deleted," he replied, pulling away from her slightly and looking into her eyes. "In the end, I thought it would be better if I just came to tell you in person."

The intensity of his gaze bored into her, and in the past, she had turned from him but this time she couldn't, he held her in his gaze and she didn't feel the need to turn from him. His hazel orbs flickered with the all too familiar look that she had often run away from and refused to acknowledge, but though she had seen the look before, it was like she was seeing it for the first time.

"Tell me what?" she asked in a whisper, fearing if she spoke any louder, she would break the spell surrounding them both.

"That I accept your invitation," he replied.

Though it was the reason she had invited him for, she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed by his words. She had thought that he had come to say something else to her, the look in his eyes had given her that impression, but she had been wrong.

"Would you rather I not?" he asked, obviously responding to the silence.

"Pardon?" she asked, his voice had broken into her deflated thoughts.

"Am I still welcome to join you?" he asked.

"Of course you are," she said taking a step back from him, slipping out of his warm embrace. "You're a little early, I wasn't expecting everyone to arrive till New Year's Eve."

Jean-Luc shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot and she instantly took pity on him, as it must have taken a lot to get him here.

She wasn't about to let him go again. "However," she said, and shot him a smile, "you can help with the preparations. I have so much to do and an extra pair of hands would be gratefully received."

"Then I am at your service," he said with a little bow.

Beverly smiled, slipped her arm through his, and led him into the house. The last time he had been here, he had caught her in an awfully embarrassing situation. But he had been very good about it, and never mentioned the incident again. She told him to go and claim one of the guest rooms as his own; they had all been made up in preparation of her visitors. While he was selecting his room and unpacking, Beverly began to make them a light supper and some of Aunt Adele's warm milk. She felt his presence even before he stood directly behind her, so she didn't jump as she turned and handed him his milk.

"I thought you may be hungry so I fixed us some sandwiches and milk," she told him as she waved her hand towards the plate of sandwiches she had made.

"I am rather peckish," he agreed as he picked up the plate of sandwiches. "Shall I take them into the living room?"

"Make yourself comfortable and I'll be right with you," she told him. "I just need to make sure I have enough whiskey in."

"Whiskey?" he questioned. "I'll have a glass if you are having one."

"Sorry Jean-Luc," she said looking over at him. "The whiskey is for all the men who step out in the first foot."

Upon seeing Jean-Luc's confusion, she moved forward and steered him into the living room. With a gentle push, she pushed him down on the comfortable couch and sat down beside him. She got herself comfortable and turned to look at him; it was time to explain the traditions of Hogmanay to her guest.

"Let me start from the beginning and explain what celebrating the New Year means to us on Caldos," she began. "Hogmanay's roots reach back to the pagan celebration of the winter solstice. People celebrated it completely free of restraint and inhibition and we carry that on till this day. There are many traditions, so many that I will explain them to you as we go along, but I will tell you about first-footing."

Beverly could tell by the bewildered look on Jean-Luc's face that he had no idea what he had let himself in for. If he had presumed he would be spending the night with a group of close friends, he was going to be in for such a surprise. Everyone on Caldos celebrated together, and undertook the traditions that had been passed down through the many generations.

"First-footing takes place after the traditional firing of the guns at midnight," she began to explain. "The men set out to those houses into which they are welcome and a giving of symbolic gifts takes place. Whiskey, shortbeard, coal, and black bun are the usual gifts and each of them bring luck to the household."

"How do the men know they are welcome?" asked Jean-Luc.

"Well," Beverly began as she tried to think of the easiest way to explain it. "The women would be home for the first-footing. Husbands, fiancé, partners, or prospective partners would make sure they were the first at the door."

"You seem to be expecting a lot of men," he cut in, making reference to her earlier comment about having enough whiskey in.

"Here on Caldos," she said, ignoring the accusing tone of his voice, "friends usually visit in groups and bring luck. As I am the healer, I will get many visits."

She glanced over at the man sitting on her couch and smiled inwardly as she noticed that he looked rather chastised for jumping to conclusions.

"Hogmanay is considered more important than Christmas. Festivities can go on for days," she added.

Beverly explained a few more of the customs to Jean-Luc, but soon noticed that he was growing tired. After promising that she would explain the other customs in the morning, she bid him goodnight and watched as he climbed the stairs. It felt so good to have him here with her and they had easily slipped into their comfortable friendship, despite the absence they had endured. Hogmanay was meant to begin on a happy note, a clean break from all that may have been bad in the previous year. Beverly hoped that his presence here for the festivities would lead to something for them to really celebrate in the upcoming new year.

The next morning, the smell of tar floated through the cottage and Beverly wished for the third time that she had worn a mask while making the fire balls for the colony's youth. She had lost count on how many times she had cut her fingers on the chicken wire as she tried to mould it in the balls.

"Beverly?" came the concerned voice of Jean-Luc.

She glanced up from tending to her cut and saw him rushing down the stairs and making his way over to her. He took her hand and inspected the cut closely, stemming the blood with his own finger.

"That is quite deep," he observed as he looked up at her.

"I know," replied Beverly. "I was just going to get my medi-kit."

"Keep your finger on it and I'll sort it out," he told her as he reached over and grabbed her medical kit. He quickly set about healing the offending cut and without thinking, he placed a delicate kiss on where the cut had been.

"You have a very good bedside manner," Beverly told him as she watched him turn slightly red with embarrassment.

"Care to tell me why you're making such a mess?" he asked, obviously wanting to shift the attention away from himself.

"I am making fire-balls," she answered. "They are swung around the body and the head while the swinger walks through the town till they reach the lake. The fire balls are then swung into the river."

Jean-Luc looked down at the misshapen balls on the table and then looked back at Beverly. "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Non-flammable ropes are attached to the balls, Jean-Luc, and the swingers have had years of training."

Beverly could tell that he still wasn't convinced, but she wasn't going to go into Starfleet health and safety regulations with him because she was no longer in Starfleet. In all the years she had experienced the flaming balls, no one had ever been hurt. It was a Hogmanay tradition and when done at night-time, it was a beautiful display to watch.

"Would you like to come into town with me?" she asked softly.

"I would like that," he answered. "I'll just go and get ready and maybe we can get some breakfast out."

Beverly nodded in agreement before turning to tidy up the mess she had made while making the balls. She had made five balls but needed to get some non-flammable rope from the market before she could to deliver them to the governor. She wasn't sure how she had ended up making them, as Kika McDougal usually made them, but for some reason, she hadn't this year and Beverly found herself volunteered for the job. It seemed that Beverly was well and truly integrated into colony life and the former Starfleet doctor knew that Felisa Howard would be very proud.

"Ready?" asked Jean-Luc, his voice breaking into her thoughts.

"Yes," she answered as she reached over and grabbed the wicker basket that had once belonged to her Nana. "It will be busy, so stay close and watch for a woman with flame coloured hair and wandering hands."

"But you told me to stay close," he said with a small chuckle.

Beverly whipped her head around to look at him and gave him a mock glare. "Another comment like that, Jean-Luc, and I will personally hand you over to Estelle."

Even thought she had threatened she would hand him over to the colonies town bike, she had no intention of ever handing him over to Estelle. She wanted to be the only woman with flamed coloured hair and wandering hands to get her hands on Jean-Luc Picard. She guided him out of the cottage and along the dirt track road that led to the town centre. Whenever she made this walk to the town, she always felt as though she had stepped back a few thousand years and that she had never been in space. Caldos' old rustic charm had always endeared her but it had been a stifling place to grow up. It was only now that she had grown up and travelled through space that she could really appreciate it. From the look on Jean-Luc's face, she could tell that he was enjoying the scenery and the feel of the place as well.

"This reminds me of the small village near La Barre," Jean-Luc said, breaking the comfortable silence. "It's been such a long time since I was there last. I should go back."

Beverly knew that La Barre and the events that had happened there a few years ago still kept him away. She reached over and slipped her arm through his and her hand squeezed his arm, offering comfort. His own hand covered hers and they remained that way until they reached the small, narrow bridge that led into town.

"Ladies first," he said as he stood aside and allowed her to cross the bridge.

Soon, they had both crossed the bridge and were stood on the outskirts of the town. Beverly had been right when she had said that it would be busy. They watched the people dash from stall to stall, bump into friends they hadn't seen since the day before, and listened to the sound of the fiddler playing Gaelic tunes while standing on the edge of the fountain that stood proudly in the centre of the town.

"Beverly, this is so beautiful." Jean-Luc said as he drank in the sights before him.

"The Governors wanted to recreate the traditional villages of our ancestors," Beverly explained. "They pored over books, holograms, and others things for months before they got to work. I should have brought you here sooner, but I never got around to it and when we came back for Nana's funeral. There wasn't the opportunity."

"Well, I'm here now and I'm enjoying myself," he assured her.

Beverly smiled warmly and led the way into the busy town. She knew exactly what she wanted and made her way to the market stalls that she knew sold what she needed. Jean-Luc stayed close to her and managed to keep out of the way of Estelle who was serving mulled wine near the fountain. The fiddler was still playing and had gathered quite a crowd, the children of the colony were dancing. Jean-Luc had stopped to watch the dancing while Beverly busied herself collecting incense sticks of juniper from one of the stalls.

"Dr. Beverly," called a voice of a young boy who was dancing wildly.

Beverly turned at the sound of her name and waved merrily at the young boy who had now stopped dancing and was now making his way towards her. He wasn't the only child who had suddenly become aware of the doctors presence. Soon, she was surrounded by the children who were all talking at the same time and she couldn't make out a word of what they were staying.

"One at a time please," she asked as she put her hands up to get their attention.

"Are you going to be taking part in the loony douk Doctor?" asked the boy who called out to her while dancing.

"I'm not too sure, Finn," she answered with a smile.

"My Pa said he would if you did," Finn continued,"but then Ma hit him with the paper. I don't think she wants him to get cold."

Beverly bit her lip and looked over at Jean-Luc who stood with an amused smile on his face. Jethro McDougal was known to have a wandering eye and he always made Beverly feel a little uneasy when she had to deal with him on her own. She knew he would never over step the mark, but she still didn't like the way he looked at her. If she had been married to him, she would have hit him with something harder than a newspaper.

"My uncle is taking part," called another voice. "He always does it and he's never got a cold."

"That is because he wears garlic around his neck when he jumps," said Finn matter of factly.

"Garlic doesn't fend off colds, does it, Doctor?"

"Well, it can help to prevent them," answered Beverly. "Go on you lot, go off and get your bands sorted for tomorrow."

"Yes, Doctor Beverly" they chorused in unison before dashing off and continuing their dancing.

Beverly had turned back to her purchasing when she felt Jean-Luc's hand on her back. She closed her eyes and savoured his gentle touch. What was it about this man that made her body yearn for him after the simplest of touches? She didn't know but she wasn't going to question it anymore. She had done enough of that over the years and it had only prolonged agony of not being with him.

"Two questions, Beverly," he whispered, leaning close to her, his lips aLMOST touching her ear. "What is the loony douk and what's this about bands?"

Beverly turned her head so she could look into his eyes, their faces were mere inches away from one another. If she were to move any closer, their noses would be touching and one step closer, their lips would be.

"The boys form bands and the leader wears sheepskin. The bands then move from house to house, reciting a Gaelic rhyme. When they are invited into the a house, the leader walks clockwise around the fire, while the rest of the band hit the sheepskin with sticks. The boys are given some bannock and then move on to the next house," she explained, not once breaking eye contact with him. "As for the loony douk, I think I'll keep that as a surprise."

"You have some very strange traditions," he said as he held her gaze. "I guess it explains some things though."

"What do you mean by that?" she questioned, indignitly

"Oh, nothing my dear," he said as he dropped a quick kiss on her lips and then strode off to continue watching the dancing.

Beverly felt herself rooted to the spot as she tried to process what had just happened. His chaste kiss had come out of nowhere and then he acted like it hadn't really happened. He has also used a term of endearment, but she didn't really bother analysing that, the kiss took up most of her thoughts.

"Beverly, are you going to stand there all day?" Jean-Luc called out to her.

"Erm, no, of course not," she snapped as she turned on her heel and made for another stall. As she had her back to him, she failed to notice the triumphant smile on his face as she walked away from him.

Half an hour passed by before Beverly clapped eyes on Jean-Luc again, he was still stood by the fountain but instead of watching the dancing, he was talking the Governor. They seemed to be in deep conversation as she approached them but it came to an abrupt halt when she reached them.

"I think there must be a conspiracy against me Beverly," said Jean-Luc. "No-one will tell me what the loony douk is."

Beverly smiled and caught the twinkle in the Governor's blue eyes. The three of them made small talk, avoiding the subject the loony douk. Beverly's stomach rumbling brought the conversation to an end as Jean-Luc insisted they go somewhere for some brunch since they had missed breakfast that morning. The Governor gave them both a certain look, which they both understood and blushed at. The Governor walked off and Beverly felt herself wish that the reason they had missed breakfast was the reason he thought it was.

"Where do you suggest we eat?" he asked.

"The Inn," she replied as she led the way. She couldn't help but wish that she could read his thoughts right now so she could know what he thought of the Governors knowing look.

They found a comfortable spot in the Inn to settle down together and once again, they slipped into their old ways. Hardly noticing when their food was set down before them and when it was noticed, they only picked at it, preferring to talk rather to eat. Beverly listened intently to Jean-Luc as he told what he had been up to in the last two years and she was delighted that he was not just telling her about ships business but also about his holo pursuits, the books he had read, the formal balls he had had to attend and the lack of a good partner to dance. The only thing he left out was any information about Belle Du Maurier. Beverly wanted to know what had happened but because of the break in their friendship, she wasn't sure how far she could still push him when it came to get him to open up.

"So anyone special?" she asked, trying to sound interested.

"Not really," he answered. "Well, only one, but she left me."

"Oh," replied Beverly softly, thinking he must have been referring to Belle.

"What happened?" she asked, she wasn't sure she wanted to know about his relationship with another woman, but she had to ask so it would appear she was concerned for him.

"One moment she was there, and another she was gone," he explained as he glanced down at his bowl of lukewarm vegetable soup. "I knew it was something she had to do but she took my heart when she left."

Beverly swallowed hard as she fought the outburst that was threatening to overwhelm her. How dare this Belle just up and leave him! What kind of woman had she been to do, that to someone as wonderful as Jean-Luc.

"Deanna told me a little of what happened," she finally said as she managed to control her anger.

"She did?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry that you and Belle didn't work out," she continued softly. "I should have been there for you, supported you through it. I am so sorry Jean-Luc."

"I wasn't talking about Belle, Beverly," he told her as he reached across the table and took her hand in his.

"You weren't?" she asked in surprise. "Then who?"

"For someone who is meant to be bright," he said with a chuckle,"you can be remarkably dim at times. I'm talking about you. You are the special one, you are the one who left for greener pastures and took my heart with you."

Beverly pulled her hand from his and stood up, she was about to bolt towards the door when she felt his hand on her arm, holding her in place so she couldn't go.

"Don't leave me again," he asked, his voice soft and barely audible to anyone other than her. "Please, Beverly."

Beverly felt the invisible pull to him and forgot about her escape route as she turned to look into his beautiful hazel eyes. She didn't know why she had nearly bolted from him again, especially when she had been hoping they could progress. Maybe it was because, once again, he was taking the control away from her and indicating that she needed to follow his lead, rather than him following hers. She sat down beside him, his hand still securely holding her arm, making sure she wasn't going anywhere.

"Jean-Luc, I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Sssshh," he replied as he let go of her arm and moved his hands up to cup her face. "I know why you left and I want you to know I understand the reasons now. I don't hold your leaving me, against you."

She closed her eyes as she felt the pads of his finger tips press against her cheek bones, exploring her face, taking in every detail he could. He was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her face, it felt like soft, chaste kisses all over her cheeks.

"I just don't want you to leave me again," he continued, his voice softer than before.

"Jean-Luc," she began but she was silenced by one of his fingers pressed on her lips.

"A new year is coming," he cut in. "Let it be a new start for you and I."

"For you and I?" she repeated as she opened her eyes and saw his hazel ones looking deep into hers.

She watched as a smile appeared on his lips and he nodded. She felt herself nod in agreement as she couldn't find the words she wanted to say. It seemed that he understood the reason for her lack of words and took advantage of that by sealing his words with an another brief kiss on the lips.

"You never fail to surprise me Jean-Luc," Beverly said, finally finding her voice.

"That's why you love me," he replied, his voice full of expectation and hope.

"That may be one of the reasons," she answered. She didn't want to give too much away too soon. "Come along, I need to get the cottage ready for redding tomorrow."

"Redding?"

"House cleaning," she explained. "I'll explain that tradition in the morning."

Beverly rose from her seat and nipped into the toilets while Jean-Luc paid for their meal and collected together what she had brought that morning while he had been watching the dancing. She appeared a few moments later and took hold of the basket and left him holding the two tightly bound packages. She slipped her free hand into his and held on to it tightly, hoping that he wouldn't pull away from the intimate gesture. To her delight, he squeezed her hand back and led her through the Inn and outside into the crisp, winter breeze. They walked through the town and back to the cottage, never letting go and even when they reached home, they both seemed reluctant to do so. Beverly finally found the strength to let go first, and she couldn't help but think their reluctance to let go was absurd. They weren't exactly loves young dream.

While she put things away in cupboards, Jean-Luc went outside to collect some firewood from the nearby woodland area. Beverly could still feel the gentle caress of his lips against her as she packed the potatoes away. Her lips tingled and she couldn't wait to experience a proper kiss.

"I've stacked the wood by the fire in the living room," she heard him call as he made his way through the living room and into the kitchen.

"That should be enough to last us till New Year's Day. I've been collecting it for the last couple of weeks as I didn't intend on venturing out again till then."

She felt his warm arms encircle her waist and his chin come to a rest upon her shoulder. She leaned back against him and closed her eyes, she couldn't quite believe the ease they had slipped into things. There was still a lot to discuss, but there would be time for that later, much later on.

"I know this isn't very festive of me," he told her, "but part of me wishes that it was just me and you here for Hogmanay. It would be nice to see the others but…"

"I know," she said with a smile. "It's not bad, because I'm thinking the same."

She felt him nuzzle into her neck and she felt her knees buckle as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

"I'll have to remember that spot for later," he told her before pressing a kiss on her cheek.

"Make sure you do," she said.

The evening progressed smoothly with Jean-Luc helping Beverly bake the oat bakes, toffee apples, and the other traditional foods she had spoken of during the day. She was grateful for his extra pair of hands, though sometimes they became as bad as she imagined Estelle's wandering ones to be. It had taken all her self control to push him away at one point, she needed to get everything done before she could allow herself to enjoy what was on offer.

Much later on in the evening, they made their way into the living room and sat down on the sheepskin rug that was directly in front of the roaring fire. She sat down between his legs and leant back against him while they enjoyed the Picard wine, that Jean-Luc had brought with him. They spoke to one another occasionally, but mostly they relished in the presence of one another and their new found intimacy.

"I could get very used to this," Jean-Luc told her as he put his glass down and then ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Could you really?" she asked. "It's not to quiet for you?"

"A few years ago, I would have said yes, but not now," he told her. "I think I'm ready for this."

Beverly needed to look at him, she needed to look into his eyes and see what they were really saying. In a quick, fluid movement she was able to move herself around in his arms so she could face him. Her long legs looped over his and crossed behind his back. She placed her hands on his strong, sturdy shoulders, the same shoulders that often carried the burden of Starfleet on them, and massaged them slowly as she looked him in the eye. She could feel the blood pumping through his veins and almost feel his heart's rhythm increase.

"You want to settle plane-side?" she asked.

His hands came to rest on her upper thighs, and his chest rose and fell in a steadier rhythm. He sighed wearily. "The time comes when a man needs to, Beverly. I think my time came a few years ago, but I tried to ignore it."

"You can settle down anytime you want to Jean-Luc." She assured him.

"I know ma cherie," he said with a smile. "I'm not going to ignore it any longer."

"So what are you saying?" Beverly asked, barely able to curb her enthusiasm.

"I'm ready to settle down," he told her. "With you, if you'lll have me."

"Oh, I'll have you," she answered before leaning forward and capturing his lips with her hers. She felt his hand slip into the her fiery locks of hair at the base of her neck as he returned her kiss. One of her hands slipped from his shoulder and came a rest on his chest as she leaned against him.

When they finally pulled apart, they both shared a knowing smile and stared into each others eye. Beverly felt her heart turn somersaults as she saw the love reflecting his in hazel eyes. He reached forward and played with the ringlets of red hair that hung around her face. Without words, simply communicating with their eyes, they eased themselves down on to the rug and laid facing one another. The light from the fire flickered and bathed them in a golden glow. They were only aware of each other, the outside world forgotten for now. Beverly moved closer to him and eased herself slightly on to his chest, where once again, her mouth claimed his in a searing kiss. His arms came up and wrapped around her lithe frame, his hands coming to a rest on the small of her back.

As Beverly gave herself over to the kiss, losing herself completely in it and the sensations it was stirring within her, Jean-Luc took advantage of her state and rolled her on to her back. His strong arms held his weight above her so he wouldn't squash her and he looked down at her, desire glowing brightly in his eyes. He lowered his head to her neck and his warm, soft lips caressed her delicate skin, inciting moans of pleasure from her. Beverly reached up and slipped her hands under the blue, casual tunic top he wore and caressed his warm skin with her hands. She ran her finger-tips lightly over his nipples and tweaked them. Her efforts were rewarded with a moan and she felt his fingers slipping under the material of her top. She gasped as his fingers grazed against the soft skin of her breasts and she decided there and then, that they had far too much on.

Her hands quickly divested him of his tunic and quickly moved down to unzip his trousers, but his hands stopped her. She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling at her impatience. Under usual circumstances, she would have loved to have wiped that smile off his face, but she had waited 30 plus years for this moment and she wasn't going to wait any longer. She managed to wiggle herself out of her top and reached behind to undo the clasps on her bra. In one fluid movement, she shrugged off the bra and tossed it behind her. She looked up at him for his reaction and smiled proudly as he looked back at her, taking her all in, making her believe that she was goddess to him.

"Beautiful," he murmured as his hands reached out to touch her revealed breasts. His touch was soft at first as his fingers brushed against the sides but then he cupped them in his large hands and massaged them as he brought his head down to rest upon them. As his hands continued to massaged her breasts, he planted soft kisses all over the smooth flesh. Beverly whimpered beneath him as his touches drew her closer to the edge. Never had she been so close to exploding with just her breasts being caressed. She arched into his touch, pressing as much of her breasts into his hands as he could take, while her hands made their way down to touch him.

She pressed her hand against his groin and felt his need for her, he was so hard and so confined in his trousers. She needed, she wanted to release him from his confinements. She unzipped him and pushed his black trousers down past his waist as she placed soft kisses on his chest. He assisted her by kicking his boots off and then slipping out of his trousers and underwear. He was completely naked and she drank in the sight before her, he was glorious. Her hands needed to touch him, explore all of him, but he stopped her before she could, she needed to undressed as well. His hands moved down her body slowly, teasing her with gentle caresses until he reached the zip of her skirt. Slowly he unzipped her, pulled her skirt down, kissing her exposed skin as he he went. Her skirt, followed by her underwear, was thrown on the near-by chair and there she lay in all the glory beneath him.

He moved up her body and caught her lips again as his hands explored her. Her own hands moved across his body, touching him, caressing him and exploring. She arched into his touch, wanting more, wanting him completely. She gasped as she felt his warm, wet mouth clasp around her pert nipple. He lavished them with attention as his hands moved southwards. He cupped her moist desire and pressed against her, letting her grind against the palm of his hand as he nipped and sucked on her nipples. Her own hand searched out his erection and she took him in hand, exploring his length with her fingers, brushing a fingertip against his swollen head. She felt him jerk in her hand and she knew he was close, but she didn't want it to end like this, she needed him in her.

"Jean-Luc," she purred as she arched into his touch. "Please, my love."

It was like they were on the same wave length because he knew exactly what she needed, what she wanted, because it was what he needed and wanted. His mouth caressed her lovingly as he centred himself above her and entered her in one smooth stroke. Beverly reached up and clasped him to her as they moved in unison, they moved like one. They cried out one another's name as they reached their release together and then collapsed down against the sheepskin rug.

Beverly felt Jean-Luc's lips touch her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his warm, slightly sweaty chest. She heard him whisper 'I love you' before they both dropped into contented sleep.

The next morning, Beverly awoke, still locked in his tight embrace. She opened her eyes and glazed at the man she loved. She was no longer afraid of losing herself in him and she knew that they had a future ahead of them. She would have loved to have woken him up and made love again, but she needed to make a start on redding. If she didn't start now, she wouldn't get it done and Felisa would turn in her grave. She didn't want to wake Jean-Luc, so managed to slip out of his arms and get up, but not before pressing a gentle kiss on his lips.

Redding was the custom of giving the house a clear out before the New Year. Beverly had to make sure that the fireplaces were cleaned out completely so that new fires could be started for the new year coming. She also needed to let the Governor know that the flameballs were ready for collecting and she also needed to pack up the tartlets and other things she had baked with Jean-Luc yesterday.

"Did I dream last night?" Jean-Luc's voice called from where he was still lying.

Beverly wandered back into the living room and leaned over the edge of the couch too look at him.

"What was the dream?" she asked, stifling a small smile.

"Beverly," he warned.

"It was no dream," she said as she moved around and joined him back on the floor. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his neck. "It happened and it was wonderful."

She felt his arms wrap around her and begin to drag her back down on to the floor with him. She wanted to give in to him but she couldn't, she had to prepare for the meal she was putting on for the others as well as tackle the rest of the fireplaces in the cottage.

"My love," she whispered, struggling playfully. "I would love to but not right now. I need to light all the juniper incense sticks."

"What? Why?" he asked as he sat up straight.

"It's tradition to burn juniper throughout the house while cleaning it because it ensures that any evil spirits, which may have moved in during the year, are also cleared out."

"Oh heavens, Beverly," groaned Jean-Luc. "Whatever next?"

"Don't mock our traditions Jean-Luc," she warned him, a finger coming to rest on his chest. "We hold them dear to us even if they do seem a little far fetched."

"I know ma cherie," he said as he pressed a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose. "I'll put something on and then I'll help you clear out the evil spirits and the fireplaces."

"I love you," she said, cupping his face with her hands.

"And I love you," he replied as he stood up and wrapped Felisa's quilt around his naked body and headed upstairs to freshen up.

"I prefer it without the quilt," she called up after him.

Beverly had her head in kitchen fireplace when Jean-Luc, as she had hoped, hadn't resisted the temptation of smacking her bottom as he wandered by to put the kettle on the stove.

"Couldn't resist," he said as he caught her looking at him. "You have something smeared on your cheek."

Beverly wiped her cheek with the back of her hand but only smeared the offending ash across her cheek more. She stood up and brushed herself down before making her way over to where Jean-Luc was standing. He pulled her into his arms and against his chest.

"I haven't been this happy for a long while," he admitted.

"Well, you will be even happier when I tell you who I heard from while you were making yourself handsome."

"Who?"

"Deanna and Will can't make because the Titan has been sent on a rescue mission and Data informs me that Spot 3 is about to have kittens and he can't leave her so it is just you and me after all."

Beverly gasped loudly as she found herself uncremonsily lifted up into the air and swung around.

"Jean-Luc, put me down," she laughed.

Moments later, she found her feet back safely on the floor and a smiling Jean-Luc looking at her. She knew that it was what he had wanted and briefly, she wondered if he had called in any favours but that thought was pushed out quickly as she knew, he would have loved to have seen the others as much as she.

"Tell me what loony douk is?" he asked.

"You will find out tonight my love. Now stop going on about it. It happens before the midnight guns and the first footing."

The rest of the day progressed quickly, it would have taken Beverly a lot longer to do the redding if Jean-Luc hadn't been on hand to offer assistance. Though what he had done, she would only go over and change when he didn't notice. They settled down together in front of the roaring fire and ate a small supper of cheese, cold meats, pickles, and bread before joining to the other colonists for the traditional Hogmanay celebrations.

"Doctor Beverly," called Finn, running over to meet them as she and Jean-Luc stepped off the bridge. "Are you doing it?"

"No, I'm on standby, but my friend is going to give it a try."

"Don't forget your garlic, mister," called Finn as he ran away to find his father.

"What exactly am I doing?" Jean-Luc asked.

"The Loony Douk," Beverly replied as she took his hand and led him towards the river side where half a dozen men were lined up.

Beverly grinned to herself as she caught sight of Jean-Luc's bewildered expression.

"It will all become clear in a second, darling," she whispered before she placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

He was about to say something when the men beside the river-side gave a loud wail and jumped into the freezing depths of the river one by one. Beverly smiled and nodded towards the water when a startled Jean-Luc shot her an alarmed look.

"For me!" she mouthed.

Beverly noticed his eyes light up in determination and stepped up on to the small platform that the men were launching themselves off of. He turned to look at her and then mouthed, "You owe me!" With a loud wail, he launched himself up into the air and dropped into the bitter cold water of the river. Loud cheers erupted through the crowd that had gather to watch the Loony Douk. Beverly ran to the river-side, never in her wildest dreams had she ever though, he would do that.

"Merde! Bloody freezing!" he called out as he swam to where Beverly was waiting.

"Oh, Jean-Luc," she said as she opened a big towel to wrap around him. "I didn't think you would do it."

She helped him out on to dry land and wrapped the towel around, then, fussed over him as she led him towards the big bonfire that burned.

"I can't believe you did that," she laughed softly as she rubbed his head with a hand towel.

"I thought if I didn't, I would bring bad luck," he said with a shiver.

"Oh no, only a few brave lunatics do it each year," she explained. "The rest of us just come to watch it."

"But you said," he began.

"I didn't think you would do it," she cut in. "You're a lunatic, but I love you for it. Oh look, its my flaming balls."

Beverly wrapped her arms around Jean-Luc's waist and rested her chin on his shoulders as they watched the swingers walk by, swinging the balls of fire around their bodies and over their heads. Beverly laughed brightly as the procession progressed and then the balls were thrown into the river where the men had just done the loony douk. Cheers erupted and filled the night air just as the the town hall bell rang out loud, letting the women know they needed to be back at home for the first footing.

"Jean-Luc," called Beverly over the chanting. "Aren't you coming with me?"

"No, I want to be the first one at your door when the guns go off. Get home quickly."

Beverly squealed as she kissed him quickly and then ran off into the darkness, back to her cottage to wait for her callers. As she reached her front door, she heard the midnight guns go off and cheers coming from the town centre. She waited impatiently by her door, peeking out the window every few moments and wondering what was taking him so long to get there. Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, there was a knock on her door and she flung it open to find Jean-Luc stood there with a piece of coal in his hand.

"Lang may yer lum reek," he said as he presented with the lump of coal.

"Oh, Jean-Luc," she cried as she jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm not sure what I just said," he admitted softly. "The Governor told me to give you this and say it."

Beverly smiled brightly and rubbed her nose against his. "Coal is a traditional good luck blessing for the long, dark nights. What you just said roughly translates in to 'long may your chimney smoke.' Thank you for making the start of a new year so wonderful."

They stumbled back into the cottage and moved directly into the bedroom where they planned on celebrating the new year in their own special away. Neither of them heard the door knock countless of times, nor did they hear the town singing Auld Lang Syne. The New Year had arrived and luck was bestowed on the Howard Cottage.


End file.
